Et si
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: Qu'aurait-t-il pu se passer si Danny était parti voir Steve plutôt que Rachel après le départ de son frère. Spoil saison 1 épisode 18.


Bonjour! Alors je m'essaie pour la première fois avec ce fandom! Je commence avec un truc plutôt court mais faut bien se faire la main ^^ Donc j'ai décidé de remanier un épisode parce que ça me plait de modifier des moments et d'imaginer ce qui se serait passer. Moi et les ''Si'' c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Épisode 18 saison 1.**

 **Et si Danny était parti chez Steve plutôt que Rachel.**

 **OooOooO**

Lorsqu'on cogna à la porte, Steve se demanda bien qui venait chez lui aussi tard, surtout avec la journée qu'il venait d'avoir. Pourtant tout ressentiment qu'il aurait pu éprouver pour le visiteur impromptu se dissipa à la vu de son coéquipier.

Déjà le fait que celui-ci venait de cogner à la porte montrait qu'il n'allait pas bien car, en une année il n'avait jamais cogné avant de rentrer chez lui comme bon lui semblait, chose que Steve était venu à apprécier. Ensuite le fait qu'il ne parle pas et ait le visage défait était une autre raison qui le poussait à croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Danny? Qu'est qu'il y a?

Il vit Danny respirer lourdement comme pour se donner du courage pour expliquer pourquoi il était là.

\- Il est parti. Matt est parti... je l'ai perdu.

Steve ne sut pas quoi dire alors, il se poussa pour laisser son ami entrer et parti chercher deux bière avant de le rejoindre dans le salon ou il s'assit à sa gauche sur le canapé. Il lui tendit sa bière puis se tourna légèrement vers lui de façon à avoir son genou appuyer contre le sien pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

Ils restèrent là en boire en silence puis, une fois sa bière fini Danny se pencha en avant pour poser sa bouteille sur la table basse avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé en s'appuyant légèrement contre son meilleur ami. Sans le regarder il se mit à parler.

\- Il était là, devant moi, derrière ce foutu grillage! Et il m'a donné le choix, ricana-t-il amèrement. Soit je lui tire dessus, soit je lui dire au revoir! Tu parles d'un choix! Comme si je pouvais tirer sur mon petit frère!

Steve leva le bras droit pour le passer autour des épaules de son ami et l'emmena contre lui en passant son bras gauche autour de sa taille. Danny passa ses bras autour de son torse tout en enfonçant sa tête dans cou, tentant de se fondre dans l'étreinte de son partenaire.

Steve ne pourrait pas dire combien de temps dura l'étreinte, mais par contre ce dont il était sûr c'est que demain il pourra affirmer que les courbatures qu'il aura seront à cause du lieutenant et non le contraire pour une fois. Danny se recula et le regarda avec un petit sourire de remerciement.

\- Je suis désolé d'être venu aussi tard mais, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et sincèrement au début j'ai pensé à Rachel mais va savoir pourquoi j'ai terminé devant ta porte, déclara le blond.

\- Et je suis content que tu sois venu me voir, lui répondit le seal en appuyant sa main droite sur son épaule et en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent en silence puis, sans savoir lequel des deux s'avança en premier ils se retrouvèrent à presser doucement leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser Steve coucha Danny sur la canapé et s'installa au dessus. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps ainsi, ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin, voulant seulement transmettre leur amour à l'autre. Puis à un moment Danny fit un sourire sincère à Steve tout en le repoussant pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

\- Je devrais y aller sinon on sera jamais en forme pour le boulot demain, dit Danny en se relevant.

\- Reste dormir avec moi, demanda Steve en se relevant aussi et en prenant la main du Blond.

Il le regarda un moment puis acquiesça en se laissant entraîner à l'étage par le plus grand. Ils se mirent tous les deux en boxer puis se couchèrent en s'enlaçant mutuellement. Ils dormirent de façon sereine contrairement à leur habitude, réconforter par la présence de l'autre.

 **OooOooO**

* * *

... Donc... je dois aller laisser ce pairing tranquille ou je me penche sur un prochain McDanno?

Et n'hésitez pas à me proposer des épisodes à modifier, ça me donnera des idées!

À bientôt j'espère.

Kiss Xxx


End file.
